Simon meets Rose
by TrinitiFire
Summary: Simon meets a girl, who has a Secret, through her secret they become close..maybe alittle TOO Close. NEXT CHAPTER Is UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Sry about the last Simon and Rose..it got screwed up  
  
A/N: This is my First Fan fic. Hope u like! I don't own any characters except Rose.  
  
CAMDENS HOUSE early morning  
  
Annie Camden Yelled to her children as she was feeding the twins. "Ruthie Hurry Up" she yelled. "Simon you're going to be late"  
  
Simon ran down the stairs and out the back door. He ran to the side walk. And ran a little less then half a mile. He stood at the stop sigh. The air, was steamy the sun was rising over few houses behind him.  
  
A girl was walking with her boyfriend hand and hand. Simon wished he had a girlfriend ,Someone to hold. A few boys came by and waved to Simon. He Smirked back. He heard sniffling and watched as a girl walked with arms crossed towards the Sidewalk. Finally the bus came up toward the sidewalk. All the kids raced to the Bus. Simon stood behind dazed by the girl. As he got pushed and shoved to the door way of the bus. The Girl stood looking around, Waiting for Simon to get on the Bus.  
  
Simon stood looking at her, She moved toward the Bus. "Go ahead" Simon blurted. The Girl held grip on her back pack and smiled slightly at Simon. And Simon smiled back. The Girl sat right at the front of the Bus.  
  
Some of Simons friends beckoned him to come sit where they were. He looked back and forth at the two seats. A few people started to sit where his friends were. He gestured to them that he was sitting in the front. The girl turned toward him with her head hung. Then turned to the Window.  
  
"Where have I seen you before" Simon questioned.  
  
The girl turned to him not believing he was talking to her  
  
"um I'm not sure" she answered  
  
"I swear I've seen you before" "Do you know my sisters? Lucy or Mary or even Ruthie" he questioned again  
  
she shook her head  
  
"Camden" he answered "um no I don't think so" she said  
  
"Oh Well I'm Simon, Sorry I was staring at you I thought I knew you" "My names Rose" she said quietly  
  
"Rose." he questioned  
  
" Markway, Rose Markway" She answered with a smile  
  
"Markway, hmm Doesn't sound familiar"  
  
~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@  
  
Hey tell me what u think so.far ?? ~MJRS 


	2. the Bus

Hey Sry about the last Simon and Rose..it got screwed up  
  
A/N: This is my First Fan fic. Hope u like! I don't own any characters except Rose.  
  
CAMDENS HOUSE early morning  
  
Annie Camden Yelled to her children as she was feeding the twins. "Ruthie Hurry Up" she yelled. "Simon you're going to be late"  
  
Simon ran down the stairs and out the back door. He ran to the side walk. And ran a little less then half a mile. He stood at the stop sigh. The air, was steamy the sun was rising over few houses behind him.  
  
A girl was walking with her boyfriend hand and hand. Simon wished he had a girlfriend ,Someone to hold. A few boys came by and waved to Simon. He Smirked back. He heard sniffling and watched as a girl walked with arms crossed towards the Sidewalk. Finally the bus came up toward the sidewalk. All the kids raced to the Bus. Simon stood behind dazed by the girl. As he got pushed and shoved to the door way of the bus. The Girl stood looking around, Waiting for Simon to get on the Bus.  
  
Simon stood looking at her, She moved toward the Bus. "Go ahead" Simon blurted. The Girl held grip on her back pack and smiled slightly at Simon. And Simon smiled back. The Girl sat right at the front of the Bus.  
  
Some of Simons friends beckoned him to come sit where they were. He looked back and forth at the two seats. A few people started to sit where his friends were. He gestured to them that he was sitting in the front. The girl turned toward him with her head hung. Then turned to the Window.  
  
"Where have I seen you before" Simon questioned.  
  
The girl turned to him not believing he was talking to her  
  
"um I'm not sure" she answered  
  
"I swear I've seen you before" "Do you know my sisters? Lucy or Mary or even Ruthie" he questioned again  
  
she shook her head  
  
"Camden" he answered "um no I don't think so" she said  
  
"Oh Well I'm Simon, Sorry I was staring at you I thought I knew you" "My names Rose" she said quietly  
  
"Rose." he questioned  
  
" Markway, Rose Markway" She answered with a smile  
  
"Markway, hmm Doesn't sound familiar"  
  
~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@  
  
Hey tell me what u think so.far ?? ~MJRS 


	3. getting to know eachother

Hey again I don't any, 7th heaven characters,, But Rose ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
END OF SCHOOL ~OUT SIDE OF SCHOOL  
  
Simon walked down the steps outside his High school. He looked around. And Saw the back a Auburn head. He slipped up beside her. "HI" he looked up at her" She Bit her lip and greeted him softly. Simon looked around , not knowing what to say. "Well I better Go, that's my ride" she pointed to a beat up Car in the parking lot. "Oh well see ya" Simon answered. She started to walk faster to her car. She quickly tossed her head and waved to Simon. Simon Smiled.  
  
NEXT DAY* ON BUS  
  
Simon once again came to the Bus stop. But didn't see Rose. He had stayed up all night thinking about her, He didn't know why he barely even knew her yet he felt he did. He walked up the steps onto the bus.  
  
He looked around and in the corner of his eye saw Rose sitting in the seat they sat in yesterday. He smiled and sat beside her "Hi" he smiled.  
  
"How are you" she said. "Um Good.Tired" he laughed. They talked and laughed as if they knew each other for ever. But still had that wobbly feeling when they looked each other in the eyes.  
  
They talked about school. About Teachers but never once did their family come up. It just didn't seem like they were interested, in their families they were only interested in each other. 


	4. Wanna come over

Hey again I don't any, 7th heaven characters,, But Rose ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` NEXT DAY AT LUNCH  
  
Rose sat all by her self at a Table. Simon couldn't understand why she was so lonely she was perfectly normal, a little shy but nothing really was wrong with her. He came up behind her and sat across from her at the small round table in the corner.  
  
"Why you sitting here all by yourself Rose". He asked her  
  
"I dunno" she said sadly "Why aren't you sitting with the other girls" he commented  
  
Rose shrugged, Then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. And they ate their Lunch,  
  
"Hey Want to come over on Friday, We can study for that biology Test" he politely asked.  
  
"Um, Well" Rose.mumbled. "My Family doesn't Bite" he laughed. "Friday like after school" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah you can ride home with me, Then maybe one of your parents can pick you up" he asked. Rose shrugged, Then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. And they ate their Lunch,  
  
"Hey Want to come over on Friday, We can study for that biology Test" he politely asked.  
  
"Um, Well" Rose.mumbled. "My Family doesn't Bite" he laughed. "Friday like after school" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah you can ride home with me, Then maybe one of your parents can pick you up" he asked. Rose bit her lip, "Okay ill ask, when I get home" "okay" Simon Said  
  
CAMDENS HOUSE  
  
Simon and Rose walked in the Door.  
  
"Hello any one home" Simon Yelled.  
  
Rose stood and looked around  
  
Simon offered to take her Coat. She took it off and gave it to him.  
  
Suddenly , Simons older sister Mary cam into the room.  
  
"Hey lover Boy what's up" she blurted  
  
"Hi....Mary" Simon said.Embarrassed. He tried not to show it in front of Rose. Rose laughed silently.  
  
"So who's this" Mary asked, "Oh" Simon turned to Rose "This is Rose" "Hi" she said  
  
"Okay well u guys have fun.Studying"  
  
Mary ran up the stairs.  
  
"You want something to eat, or drink" Simon asked. Trying to be a Good Host.  
  
"Um alright" she said as she followed Simon to the kitchen She sat down at the Table. And Simon brought out a box of crackers and a bag of cookies and glass of cold lemonade for Rose.  
  
"Thank You" She smiled.  
  
Ruthie Came Storming in the Door mumbling to herself  
  
And started pulling things out of the cabinet.  
  
"Lets go up stairs" Simon said  
  
Rose followed him up the stairs. 


	5. little by little

I only own Rose.  
  
Rose and Simon walked up the stairs laughing.  
  
"who was that" Rose, Questioned "OH that's Ruthie"" My little sister" Simon answered  
  
Rose felt a little strange at first in that house. But as they got to Simons room she felt better. Simon really started to like Rose. Her Hazel eyes made him feel as if she knew what he was always thinking. They felt totally secure around each other.  
  
Rose and Simon sat on the floor with their books in between them. Every time they tried studying they would go off laughing about something.  
  
The door was slightly open, Ruthie came prancing in.  
  
"Where's mom and dad" she asked. "I don't know why don't you ask, Mary or Lucy" He said irritated.  
  
"Alright" she answered.  
  
"ah Siblings" he looked at her, but then realized she never said anything about her family. Simon started to laugh.  
  
"I feel stupid, for asking and you probably told me a million times, but don't you have Siblings"  
  
Rose started to get nervous, she knew that If she talked about her siblings she'd have to talk about Family. And her Parents. So she decided to give a short answer.  
  
"Yes, I do" she answered quietly while looking at her biology book.  
  
He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. She looked up at him,  
  
"I have two sisters and a brother and I'm the youngest" she answered quickly.  
  
"WE really should study, Simon"  
  
"ok, ok" Simon laughed.  
  
ROSE'S HOUSE  
  
Rose walked in the front door. She saw the TV, On. Her Uncle Fast asleep on the Couch. She knew no one was home Except her uncle and maybe her sister, Madison. She walked to her Small room that she shared with Madison. Madison was 17, two years older than Rose.  
  
She tossed her book bag on her bed, and sat down. A lamp was on dimming the room. She closed to door. And went into her closet, and pulled out her diary.  
  
She started to write in it.  
  
Dear Diary, Today I went to Simons house. It was Fun, I start to like him more and more everyday, Today he asked me if I had any brothers or sisters, I had to tell him. I hope he doesn't ask me anymore questions. Gosh I really like him, I feel like he knows everything about me, yet I don't tell him anything about my family, I just couldn't its way to long of story. And way to complicated. But closer I get to him the more im gonna have to tell him. But I really like Him. Gosh I don't know what to do.  
  
~Rose  
  
#~#~#~#~~##~#~#~#~#~#~~##~#~~#~##~#~~~##~#~~####~~#~#  
  
hey tell me how u like it so far..kkkk??? Reviews.please M@ndy 


	6. Sisters

I only own Rose. aight  
  
Rose was barely awake when Madison came tip-toeing into the room. Rose squinted then rolled over. Madison took off her hat and jacket and shook her curly strawberry blonde hair, She threw her bag and a small box onto her bed across from Rose's Bed. She was humming, singing silently in between,  
  
"What are you doing" Rose mumbled. "Go back to sleep, Rosie" she whispered.  
  
Madison was putting things away into her dresser, that was piled with clothes and books. She turned around quickly "Oh, So How was your Study date"  
  
Rose shuffled her blankets, and smiled. "Good" Why?" she yawned "OH, I dunno Did you even Study" She said Sarcastically  
  
"Yeah we studied .some" she answered, shyly.  
  
"Yeah of course you did" Again Madison said Sarcastically.  
  
Madison sat right beside Rose, "So you really like him, huh" she said sentimentally.  
  
"Well, Yeah but its nothing serious Maddie" she answered  
  
"My widdle sister is growing up" she said in a baby voice.  
  
Rose turned over and laid down. She was glad she had a sister she could talk too. Madison and Rose barely ever Fought. Roses other sister was older then Madison and Roses Brother was just a year older then Rose. Rose and her brother, Logan don't really get along as much as they used to. And Regina the oldest never really got to see Rose and her brother and sister. She was busy with her own kids And her Boyfriend.  
  
"alright I wont bother you anymore Rosie" Madison giggled.  
  
"Good night Madison" Rose Said  
  
"I love you, Rosie" Madison replied.  
  
"The girls didn't hear the very often. 


	7. Tears

I Only Own Rose and her Family  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ 2 weeks later then last chapter BUS-  
  
Simon and Rose sat in their usual seat at the usual Time. But it was little bit colder today, then all the other autumn days.  
  
Rose looked Sad; And Simon Of course couldn't help but notice.  
  
"What's wrong Rose?" he touched her Arm.  
  
"She turned to him with a tear drop silently falling down her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay? Rose? He whispered.  
  
She bit her lip. "Its Nothing" her voice was shaky  
  
"I know, its not Nothing" Simon answered her.  
  
He grabbed her hand in his, and looked her into her tinted Hazel eyes. "You can tell me" he admitted.  
  
"I cant" she cried silently.  
  
"Rose please" he pleaded.  
  
She shut her eyes as tears came flowing from her eyes onto her face. Simon lifted his hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Simon almost cried, just looking at poor Rose.  
  
"2 years ago, Something happened" She confessed. Still crying.  
  
"What happened" Simon asked silently, So no one else on the Bus could hear their conversation.  
  
"My mother died" she Finally confessed. "But its not just that Simon, theirs way more"  
  
Simon hugged Rose as tight as he could, her head was buried in his chest  
  
They sat like that till they got to their public High school  
  
They got out of the Bus. Rose and Simon walked their Separate ways.  
  
She gave a faint smile as she walked toward her locker.  
  
Rose felt comforted by Simon, Last Year she didn't have that someone to look to when, The anniversary of her mothers death came. 


	8. cloudy night

I Only Own Rose and her Family  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ SIMONS HOUSE  
  
(Simon on the phone with Rose)  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be with your family today"  
  
"Yeah, Simon I just hurts when I'm around them" Rose admitted  
  
"They don't seem to Care, they'll probably be watching TV, like it's a regular day" She added.  
  
"I'm Really Sorry, Rose"  
  
"Don't be, It's not your fault" Rose sniffled. "I think my their just trying to forget about her"  
  
"Well maybe if they don't think about her, they wont be as Sad" Simon pleaded.  
  
"I guess" Rose cried  
  
"SIMON COME DOWN FOR DINNER" Ruthie Yellled  
  
"I got to go, Rose I'll see you later alright"  
  
"okay, ..And Simon Thank you. Thank you for being there for me and caring about me Im really glad I have you" Rose Said  
  
"I'm really glad I have you too" Simon confessed.  
  
LATER ON AT A SMALL PARK  
  
It was almost Dark, And Simon and Rose were walking Close. and talking Mostly about Simons family. Rose didn't talk much that night she mostly just listened.  
  
They sat at a bench. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. Simon put his arm around her, and rubbed her arm with his gloved hands.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay, I promise" he comforted her  
  
"I hope so Simon" Rose cried. "How did she pass-on" Simon asked in fright  
  
Rose closed her eyes as a tear came streaming down her face.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Simon advised.  
  
"She was in a Car accident..She was Drunk" Rose answered Simon please, please don't tell anyone. The whole thing is so terrible.  
  
"I wont I swear" he Vowed.  
  
"mm." She said as she fell asleep in Simons Arms.  
  
It was Dark by this time. And Simon was wondering why Roses mother was drunk, But he didn't dare ask. He looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and dark and the moon had a dark ring around it. Simon patted Roses face. And she awoke.  
  
"We better go" Simon pleaded.  
  
"Oh Gosh, Yeah" she implied.  
  
Simon and Rose arose from the cold bench they were sitting in, Rose set her feet on the ground But Simon still held her in his arms as they walked toward the entrance of the park.  
  
Rose turned toward him and looked up at his calm blue eyes. He down at her, and kissed her softly. 


	9. old memories

I Only Own Rose and her Family  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ ROSES HOUSE 2 days later  
  
Rose came into the small two story house. 'The TV was on in the living room, Rock music coming from Logan's room. And Madison was sitting in a small love seat doing homework; she looked up and saw Rose come into the room. Rose smiled faintly at her. Rose's Aunt and Uncle were in the kitchen arguing about something, as usual. Rose threw her books in her room. Then stumbled out to the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Do you have the remote" Rose asked Madison  
  
"Yeah, here" Madison threw the remote on the couch cushion next to her.  
  
"Thanks" she commented.  
  
The arguing in the kitchen continued.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about it Dan" Rose's Aunt screamed.  
  
"Damn it I don't know, Calli" Roses Uncle Dan yelled back.  
  
Rose hated the screaming and fights, It brought back old memorys of her parents. She couldn't stand it. Logan came out.  
  
"What the hell is going on I'm trying to study" Logan said.  
  
"This is about you, Logan" Aunt Calli Explained.  
  
"What did I do" Logan questioned.  
  
"Just get to your room" Uncle Dan said as he pressed his hand to his forehead.  
  
"I'm out of here" Logan said as he walked toward the front door.  
  
"Your not going anywhere, you're grounded" Aunt Calli screamed as she followed him to the door.  
  
"IF only his mother was here" Uncle Dan screamed.  
  
Rose looked around about to cry, and ran to her room.  
  
"You see what you did Dan" Aunt Calli screamed.  
  
"I'm joining Logan" uncle Dan whispered.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
"Dan, Don't leave" Aunt Calli cried.  
  
"Ill be back, okay" he patted her shoulder.  
  
Aunt Calli stormed toward her bedroom. Walked in it and slammed the door.  
  
~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~  
  
Tell me what you think kkkk? M@ndy 


	10. Revealed

I Only Own Rose and her Family  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ SIMONS HOUSE  
  
The door bell Rang. And Eric Camden Came to the door. Rose stood there looking him in the eyes. Cheeks were as red as her hair.  
  
"Is Simon home" Rose Sniffled.  
  
"Yeah, hold on" Eric rolled his sleeves as he invited Rose to come in.  
  
He went into the kitchen, "Who's there" his blonde haired wife Annie, asked.  
  
"Oh its, Rose asking for Simon" He said slowly. Annie went over to the stair well. And called to Simon.  
  
"Simon, Rose is here" she turned and smiled at Rose.  
  
Rose smiled weakly. Simon came running down the stairs.  
  
"Rose, Hi" he mumbled.  
  
"Hi" she smiled as she took off her gloves and hat.  
  
She looked at Simon with a gesture of I need to talk.  
  
Simon looked as his parents as they quickly realized they were still standing there. Rose followed Simon as he walked toward the couch.  
  
Rose pulled her hair to the side. And cleared her throat. He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"You probably want to know why I'm here right?" She smiled softly.  
  
"Well yeah, what happened?" Simon asked.  
  
"Nothing really, Just my Aunt and Uncle were fighting again" Rose sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sorry" Simon hugged her.  
  
"Something about Logan" She looked confused.  
  
"Who Logan?" Simon asked. "He's my brother" Rose said as if she thought she already told him. Then she thought. About how much Simon didn't know about her.  
  
"OH , You have a Brother" Simon questioned. "Is he older then You"  
  
"Yeah, about a year older" She answered.  
  
"Well what about him"  
  
"I don't know, all they said was It all his fault about something"she answered  
  
"And then my uncle said, If his Damn mother was here, And that's what made me upset, So I left and came here" Rose confided.  
  
Simon hugged her again.  
  
"My brother left and my Uncle left, Who knows if they're even back yet" she Sighed.  
  
Rose getting all caught up in telling Simon about her problem. Finally revealed something.  
  
"My uncles just like my Dad" She quickly got a aching pain in her stomach. Knowing that she said to much.  
  
"Your Dad" Simon questioned.  
  
Rose her hand to her forehead and wiped a bead of sweat away.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~  
stay tuned for next chapter~M@ndy 


	11. Will we ever be normal again

I Only Own Rose and her Family  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~  
SIMONS HOUSE (continued  
  
The Phone Rang and Simon's mom came tiptoeing into the room.  
  
"Rose, its your sister" Annie said timidly  
  
"OH, Thank you" Rose took the phone from Annie.  
  
"Hello?" Rose answered.  
  
"Are you sure Alright I'm coming home" see said quickly.  
  
"I gotta go" Rose panted.  
  
"is everything okay" Simon questioned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah everything's Fine" Rose smiled.  
  
"Robbie can drive you home?" Annie offered.  
  
"Um, ok" Rose answered  
  
Annie went up the stairs. She and Robbie both returned down the stairs. Robbie grabbed the car keys and headed out the door. Simon and Rose walked out door and got into the Camden's family mini Van.  
  
Simon and Rose sat in the middle seat.  
  
"So what street do you live on" Robbie questioned  
  
Rose was talking to Simon and didn't realize Robbie had asked her a question.  
  
"oh, on Arista" Rose turned to Simon and laughed.  
  
"Would mind telling me where that is" Robbie slightly turned his head toward Rose. Rose pointed a few different Directions'. And finally they got to Rose's house. Madison was sitting out on the porch reading. Yelling was coming from inside the house.  
  
"Well this is my stop" Rose slightly kissed Simon. "Thanks Robbie" she smiled.  
  
"No problem" Robbie said in his raspy voice.  
  
"Hey Simon who's that sitting on the porch"  
  
"oh that's Madison, Roses Sister" Simon blurted as he looked behind him as Robbie backed up out of the driveway.  
  
"Good looking Family" Robbie laughed. *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~ ROSES HOUSE  
  
Rose sat beside Madison. Rose had this flushed looked on her face. Madison smiled.  
  
"Who drove you home" Madison frowned.  
  
"Robbie" Rose said as she took off her gloves.  
  
"Simons brother?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly he's Simons sisters old homeless boyfriend. Kind of complicated" Rose laughed  
  
Madison raised one eyebrow.  
  
"He's kind of Cute, from what I saw" Madison smirked.  
  
"Is Uncle Dan home" Rose asked.  
  
"Yeah, cant you hear the fighting" she pointed toward the house. Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is Logan home" Rose pleaded.  
  
"I'm not sure, he was for a little while" Madison sighed.  
  
"Are we ever gonna be normal again" Rose looked at Madison with sad eyes.  
  
Madison looked back at her. Then hugged her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^ Hey tell what u think so FAR kkk..Sorry this chapter didn't reveal very much.Next chapter will be better!!  
  
~M@ndy 


	12. Breakfast

I Only Own Rose and her Family `*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~  
IN CAR( Simon and Robbie  
  
"So really got thing for this girl, huh Simon" Robbie teased.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes, he wasn't very good expressing his feelings especially In front of Robbie.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like you do" Robbie teased again. "she seems shy"  
  
"Well she is, sort of, but not around me" Simon commented. "You and Rose and her sister and I could do something sometime" Robbie commented evilly.  
  
"You mean like a double date" Simon raised one eyebrow.  
  
They pulled into the Camden drive way. Robbie parked the car about half way up. Simon slid out the mini van, and walked toward the door with is hands in his pockets, He had a grin on his pale face, it's the way he always felt after seeing Rose, and spending time with her. He felt Good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ROSES HOUSE next morning  
  
Rose had awoken from the beeping of her alarm clock. It was a sunny morning. Leaves were blowing around outside her window. Rose was happy this morning, as she always was after seeing Simon. He just made her feel this overwhelming sense of happiness, that she'd never felt before. She Felt Good.  
  
"Do you want waffles" Madison walked into the room with her hand on the side of the door way.  
  
Rose ran her hands through her hair, "Um alright" Rose mumbled.  
  
Madison flipped her hair as she turned away from the door.  
  
Rose pushed her covers down and turned on her stomach and looked out the Window, She saw a man walking his Dog, A woman jogging.  
  
Rose shut the door and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink v- neck shirt. And walked out the door into the kitchen.  
  
Aunt Callie was standing near the stove with a spatula in her hand. Uncle Dan was reading the paper. Logan was slurping up his bowl of cereal, Rose winched at him. "Morning" Rose mumbled as she yawned. "Good morning" Aunt Callie kissed her forehead.  
  
"Son of a bitch" Logan yelled as he accidentally cut himself with the knife sitting by the bagels.  
  
"what are You Doing?" Uncle Dan growled at Logan.  
  
Madison walked toward the toaster and popped in an Eggo.  
  
Rose Sat next to her Brother at the Table, He looked so unhappy yet Rose knew nothing about him these days. Ever since Roses Mother died they've been so distant. Logan hated living with Aunt Callie and Uncle Dan. Yet Rose and Madison knew better to be grateful.  
  
"Shoot I gotta call Simon" Rose jumped from the table. She ran to the phone in the living room, it was nearly 10 o'clock  
  
"Hi is Simon there" Rose said sweetly. (Simon its For you) Ruthie yelled.  
  
"Hello" Simon answered. "hey what are you doing" Rose asked.  
  
"Nothing just eating, and cleaning and stuff, Why"  
  
"Want to do something" Rose asked. "Where, here" Simon questioned.  
  
"Um, I guess" She thought about asking Simon to come over but then snapped back to reality. 


	13. It all comes Out

I Only Own Rose and her Family `*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ SIMONS HOUSE  
  
Simon sat on the porch waiting for Rose. She stumbled down the side walk, looking around as if she was in new place. She skipped up the drive way, and greeted Simon with a Hug.  
  
"Hi" She smiled. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath.  
  
"Hi" he gazed into her Hazel Green Eyes. "So what cha wanna do" Simon asked.  
  
"Um, I don't care whatever you wanna do" Rose poked Simon "Well, Maybe we can go to the Mall or something" Simon Advised.  
  
"Okay" Rose looked up at Simon Through her Auburn curls.  
  
Simon And Rose walked to the mall, Full of stores and people. They walked in the entrance holding hands and smiles on their faces.  
  
"You Hungry" Simon politely asked Rose. "Um" Rose said, she just remembered she didn't eat breakfast, she forgot about it after calling Simon.  
  
"Sure" Rose laughed. Simon pointed and commented on different places they should eat.  
  
They walked past a little store with blinking lights and Dolls and stuffed animals displayed. Something caught Roses eye. And she ran toward it, She pressed her face against the glass. And covered her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing" Simon questioned with a grin on his face. "That's my Doll" Rose laughed.  
  
"uh, what" Simon asked. "That's the doll my dad bought me, before he."  
  
"Before he what?" Simon pleaded.  
  
"Oh never mind" "No big deal" Rose pretended it didn't matter. Simon saw the tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
He put his arms around her "It's okay, you can tell me" he said as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
Rose tried to forget everything that had happened with her mother and her father, But she couldn't she knew that more and more kept slipping out, she couldn't hide it from Simon any longer she had to tell him. She hugged him so tight that he started to feel her pain as his own.  
  
"Simon, I can't hide anything else from you, So I'm just going to tell you everything." Rose said in a slightly trembling voice.  
  
"About 4 yrs, Ago my dad left us, And at first I didn't know why but after awhile I found out he was cheating on my mom, My mom loved him more then anyone. So when he left us, for another women my mom got so depressed and started drinking again that's why she died in that car wreck she was Drunk Simon" Rose burst into tears. Simon was in shock from what he just heard. He couldn't believe it, he knew Rose was hiding something but he had no Idea. She laid there crying in his arms. Simon started to get teary, but tried to hold it back especially because there was already 5 people pointing and staring at Rose. Simon didn't Care all he cared about was Rose. After about a little while Rose calmed her self down enough to sit up and look at Simon.  
  
"I'm Sorry" Simon said softly "Its not your fault" Rose wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Its my dads fault, what did my mom ever do to make him do that" Rose bit her lip.  
  
Simon embraced her again. 


	14. What if?

A/N: Hey Guys thanks For the Reviews!!! They really helped to what I'm doing and what u guys think of it ~M@ndy  
  
ROSES HOUSE after the MALL  
  
Rose walked down the black pavement toward her house, The Sun was just starting to go down, the sunset looked the way rose did, beaming with brightness yet slowly fading away. Rose regretted telling Simon, about her parents, Simon Parents were perfect and his family was perfect, He had parents that weren't drunks or having affairs. But in another state, Rose felt like the deep cloud inside her was cleared away,  
  
She reached the brown door to her house, she stepped in side and kicked off her shoes, And placed her coat on the small rack inside the closet. She walked to her Room, and put on a gray sweat shirt, It was nearly December so it was Cold outside. She walked over to her Dresser where she hid her diary, she pulled the small pink book outside of the drawer. She looked around for a Pen, and locked the door. She plopped on her stomach on her bed, and began to Write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You are NOT going to believe what I did today, I TOLD Simon everything, Gosh I feel, so I dunno Stupid, But yet,,I feel Relived. I finally told someone. I wonder if I'm even going to hear from my dad this Christmas. I doubt it,.though He probably off somewhere with his Whore girlfriend. I'm really glad I have Uncle Dan and Aunt Callie. I know Logan doesn't, Gosh he can be such a pain to Aunt Callie. But I think he's mad at Dad, that's why he acts like that, He really loved my dad too. And so did Madison and I. It makes me so mad, he hasn't even written a letter since Mom died, he just sent a Check to Aunt Callie. I cant believe Him. He's Not the dad a Knew, and Loved.  
  
Love Rose  
  
Rose shut the little pink, book and tried to hold back her tears she felt that she cried enough these past few days, No more tears were needed. Rose sat there on her bed, and Madison came in.  
  
"Madison can I ask you something" Rose tried to get attention.  
  
"Sure" Madison jumped on the bed and crossed her legs listening patiently.  
  
"Do, you think we'll ever see Dad again" Rose looked at Madison's bright blue eyes and she could see that she had a scared look on her face.  
  
"Um, Why" Madison trembled.  
  
"I don't know, are we just never going to see him again, he didn't even come to mom's Funeral, Maddie" Rose raised her voice slightly when talked about her mothers Funeral.  
  
"Why do you want to see him again, Rose. He left mom and us" Madison questioned.  
  
"I know, But why Madison Why did he leave mom" Rose asked with a frown upon her face,  
  
"Because he doesn't care about us, and he doesn't love us" Madison tried to make a point. Rose started to get teary eyed again.  
  
"I'm Sorry" Madison hugged Rose.  
  
"Its okay" Rose admitted. "Maybe we should write him" Rose announced.  
  
"And where we going to get his address, Aunt Callie wont give it to us, They're just as mad at him as we are"  
  
"True" Rose nodded. "I have to just get in contact with him, maybe Aunt Callie and Uncle Dan aren't telling us the truth" Rose admitted.  
  
"You think they would lie to us about out own father" Madison said with a stern look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm just saying that, theirs a possibility that we don't know the whole story" Rose looked at Madison with doubt  
  
Madison looked back at her, with belief 


	15. Plans For the Future

*!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SIMONS HOUSE 2 weeks later  
  
"That, is so Not in the Rules, Simon" Rose laughed.  
  
"Yes! It is. look" Simon pointed to a sentence in the Monopoly Rulebook.  
  
Simon reached for the rule book, and caught Rose looking at him, he looked up and smiled and raised one eyebrow. She bit her lip and shoved him slightly, trying to guard the little book, She jumped on the couch, Simon hovered over her trying to get the book, Rose kept trying to hide it under a arm, or leg Finally she stuck it under the couch cushion and Sat on it, with a devious smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so" Simon deepened his voice. "Oh, Really" Rose teased. "Fine I give up" Simon said as he crossed his arms and sat next to her on the couch. She looked at him smiling, he jumped quickly and put his arms around her trying to find the book underneath her.  
  
"Simon" Rose giggled. Suddenly Robbie came in, "Oh was I interrupting something" Robbie said with a glum look. Simon was practically on top of Rose. "Simon jumped off of Rose" She grabbed the book from the cushion and gave it to Simon, he tossed it on top of the game. Simon gave Robbie a look like,: What do you want?": Robbie glanced back at Simon,  
  
"I'm going out, And since I'm supposed to be watching you, I wanna say Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Robbie winked at Rose"  
  
"Well that's eliminated a lot " Simon said sarcastically. Rose turned to Simon and giggled, "Where you going?" Rose asked  
  
"Oh, Joy wants me to help her move some cabinet in her house" Robbie answered. "Suuuree" Simon laughed. "Yeah, Whatever" Robbie walked out the Door.  
  
Rose turned toward Simon, "So Now that we have our freedom, What do want to do" Rose asked, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I don't know, whatever you want" Simon leaved toward Rose as if he were going to kiss her.  
  
"We have pretty good self control, Right?" Rose questioned. "Of course" Simon was cut off as he touched his lips against her's. Rose backed away from him, "Simon I don't know if we should be doing this in the house, Alone" Rose said as she arched her eyebrows. "Why" Simon asked, leaning toward her again,.  
  
"Because" Rose pleaded with him. "Alright, but its going to be hard" Simon smiled, Rose giggled. "So what do want to do Now" Simon asked, with disappointment, yet he knew he would never do anything with Rose that she didn't want to. "Rose flipped her Auburn curls behind her shoulders. Simon couldn't resist,  
  
"Are you sure..we couldn't just for a little while" Simon pleaded.  
  
"Simon" Rose said with a straining look. "okay,okay" Simon gave up.  
  
"Lets Talk" Rose finally announced, "About what" Simon got a gut feeling in his stomach, but didn't know why.  
  
"About Our Future" Rose eyes widened. "Okay," Simon had a curious look on his face, "For Christmas, What are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Um, probably doing something here, Aunt Julie will probably come over and the colonel and Grandma"  
  
"Oh" Rose looked Curious about all these different people.  
  
"What are you doing?" Simon questioned. "Um well I'm not sure, I'm hoping to get a call from my dad maybe"  
  
"Oh, you dad, when's the last time you heard from him?" Simon asked  
  
"2 years ago" Rose started to get more serious.  
  
"Do you think he'll call?" Simon asked, he didn't want to sound like he doubted Rose, But 2 years come on.  
  
"I Hope" Rose scrunched her lips 


	16. Hope

SIMONS HOUSE continued.  
  
"Hoping hasn't got me very far though" Rose Sighed.  
  
Simon reached 0ut and hugged her, "Things will get better" Simon tried comforting her, Rose pulled away from him as soon as he said that  
  
"people have been Telling that to me my whole life, you expect me to believe it Simon" Rose blurted with a slight sound of strain in her Voice. Simon had never seen her like this. He started to get scared.  
  
"Rose, I'm sorry" Simon said with a slight sense of fear.  
  
"I'm Sorry too" Rose said after letting out some steam.  
  
Simon and Rose sat there looking into each others sad eyes when suddenly the door creaked open, Simon and Rose shifted and sat up quickly as if they were doing something wrong,  
  
"Hello is anyone Home" A short haired blonde walked into the Door,  
  
"Simon" the Blonde walked over to him.  
  
"Lucy!!!" Simon jumped from the Couch to hug his sister  
  
Rose started to get nervous, she didn't know it was Simons sister. "Who's this" Lucy pointed at Rose  
  
"Oh Lucy this is, Rose my, my, Friend" Simon wasn't sure of what they actually were, he knew in his heart they were more then friends but he never asked her out. Lucy walked toward the Rose to shake her hand but gave her Hug, Rose was happy Lucy seems like nice person to Rose.  
  
"Where are Mom and Dad?" Lucy asked with excitement.  
  
"Um, they're out" Simon said quickly.  
  
"And Mom and Dad let you stay here alone, Wow things sure have changed since I've been gone" Lucy laughed.  
  
"So why are you home" Simon asked. "Well, gee I can go back Simon" Lucy said sarcastically  
  
"I'm Glad you're Home, Lucy" Simon gave Lucy another Hug. "Yeah I'm glad, I'm home right now I'm not sure how glad ill be after I talk to mom and dad" Lucy said trying to keep a smile Upon her thin face. Simon Raised one eyebrow,  
  
"Ill tell you later, but yet I'm sure you'll find out, news travels fast around her" Lucy said as she Clenched her teeth together. Rose stood there with her arms crossed trying to fit into the conversation,  
  
"How long you going to be here for" Simon pried. "Um, I'm really not sure" Lucy had a surprised look on her face. "Oh" Simon gave up trying to get the information out of her. He figured he'd find out later anyway, then realized Rose was still standing there.  
  
"I'm going up stairs, and take a shower, I'm beat" Lucy lugged her luggage up the stairs. Rose widened her eyes and looked at Simon, with a questioning look.  
  
"So," Rose bit her lip. "She just came back from New York" Simon told Rose with a smile on his face yet, he still was wondering why.  
  
"What was she doing in New York" Rose asked. "Well she was engaged" Simon said,  
  
"Was?" Rose asked  
  
"Well I guess she still is, don't know" Simon scrunched his Brow.  
  
"Oh, well I better be getting home" Rose turned her head and kissed Simon.  
  
"Bye" Simon looked at her.  
  
She waved as she walked out the Door.  
  
Simon walked upstairs, So maybe catch Lucy after she got out of the Shower, and could get the News.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~ Hey Guys Review! And tell what cha think?? Big stuffs Coming up!!  
  
~M@ndy 


	17. Slipped my Mind

%I don't own any 7th heaven Characters.% ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~ SIMONS HOUSE continued.  
  
Simon sat with his arms crossed waiting for Lucy to come out of the shower so he could possibly get some information out of her, Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open, and Lucy came out with towel rapped around her head,  
  
"What are you doing" Lucy said as she took the towel off her head.  
  
"Nothing" Simon looked at her with a guilty look on his face "Where's your Friend," Lucy said with wide eyes,  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject, Lucy" Simon insisted. "Simon, there is No subject you'll find out later, Gosh" Lucy started to aggravated with Simon.  
  
"Luce, come on, please" Simon pleaded with his big sister.  
  
"No, Simon" Lucy smiled as she walked away with her hand toward his face. Lucy walked toward the Bedroom, Simon followed.  
  
"Lucy" Simon said as he walked toward the door.  
  
"No" Lucy said as flipped her head, and turned toward Simon. She walked in the room and shut the door. Suddenly Simon walked down the stairs and saw the door open, it was Robbie.  
  
"Hey, where's Rose" Robbie called to Simon "Oh, she left" Simon answered.  
  
"Oh, So what's going on" Robbie asked as he placed his coat on the coat rack.  
  
"Oh, Nothing" He thought he'd surprise Robbie, by not telling him Lucy was there" Simon walked into the kitchen, and Simon not knowing it but Robbie walked upstairs, and into Mary and Lucy's old room, where he stayed.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Simon heard a door shut, "I'm really sorry Lucy" Robbie Yelled, His face was bright red and his eyes were as wide as quarters.  
  
Robbie came stumbling down the stairs in the kitchen, "Why didn't You tell me, Lucy was home" Robbie pointed above him. "Guess it just slipped my mind" Simon said as he laughed at Robbie's Red face. "Geez, Simon" Robbie exclaimed. In the next half and hour, Lucy got the courage to come down and face Robbie.  
  
Lucy walked into, the living room where Simon and Robbie were watching T.V., Lucy cracked her knuckles, And sat Down on the Couch next to Simon. Robbie gave her embarrassed glances. Lucy glared right at Robbie, "Its Okay, Robbie it was an accident" Lucy started to Blush and tried not to make eye contact.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have walked in on you, If Simon would have told me you were here" Robbie looked at Simon. Simon felt him glaring at him, and asked "What, Gosh I forgot okay" Simon frowned.  
  
Robbie rolled his eyes. 


	18. 911

A/n: HEY Ya'll Thanks For your Reviews! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~  
  
ROSES HOUSE, Midnight  
  
Rose was sleeping in her bed, when she heard her uncle's Truck Drive up. He walked crazily out of the Cab, With a Bottle of Beer. Rose looked out her Window, and Got a scared feeling, She didn't like when her Uncle was Drunk, he was a different person. He stormed in the house mumbling to himself, Suddenly there was a crash a bottle against the Wall. "Callie" He screamed. Aunt Callie came running out of the bedroom fixing her bathrobe as she walked down the narrow hallway.  
  
"Dan, Dan Are you Drunk" Aunt Callie, became furious. "Rose, Rose come here" Uncle Dan mumbled. Rose came running into the room hesitating. She tried hiding behind the Wall.  
  
"Come here, He screamed" She stayed put she was to scared to move or go back to her room, he came toward her and Struck her with his hand.  
  
Rose Screamed as tears came rolling down her cheeks, Rose ran back to her room, and Woke Madison. "We have to get out of here" Rose screamed as Madison, Madison awoke. And sat up,  
  
"What, what happened" Madison looked around, as if she didn't know where she was. "We have to Leave, Uncle Dan' Drunk, He hit me" Rose screamed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll get Logan" Madison snuck to Logan's Room as she walked down the hallway trying not to make a sound. She could she Uncle Dan trying to Kiss Aunt Callie and she pulled away, and tried to reach the phone. Madison could see the fear in aunt Callie eyes, Madison Ran to Logan's Room, But Logan wasn't there. Madison panicked and ran back to Rose. "He Not there" Madison said in a loud Whisper.  
  
"We have to leave" Rose Said. "What about Aunt Callie, She could get hurt" Madison Exclaimed  
  
Rose looked as Madison, She had tears constantly flowing from her eyes, and her face was a pale white with the moon shining in from the window.  
  
"We'll Go to Simons, then Call the police" Rose said as her body started to shake. "what if its to late by then, what if he hurts aunt Callie" Madison closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Rose open the Window and started to Climb out, Madison put on jeans and a sweat shirt, "Hurry" Rose said standing on the ground outside the window, She looked around nervously. Madison climbed out, And they started to Run Down the street, When they got To Simons House they were Shivering. Rose Ran up to the door and rang the door bell 3 times. Nobody came for a few minutes, Madison Ran to the Door"  
  
"Please, Please Help us, Please" Eric Came to the Door and creaked it open, the chain lock was still attached  
  
"Reverend Camden, Its Rose Markway" Rose trembled. Eric open the door as fast as physically possible and grabbed Rose into house,  
  
"You have to help, Us My uncle.." Rose was out of breath. She started to get dizzy, Simon came running down the stairs when he heard her voice. He had the most concerned look on his face. He ran and Hugged her as hard as he could. Madison grabbed her self as as shivered, she took a deep breath, "please we need to use your phone to call the police" Madison Grabbed the phone as Mrs. Camden gave it to her.. To punched in the numbers 911.  
  
"Yes, My Uncle he's Drunk and he hurting my Aunt, You have to Hurry the address is 22 Arista dr. Please hurry" Madison started Uncontrollably. She fell into Reverend Camden Arms, Rose was still in Simons arms, Sobbing.  
  
~ROSES HOUSE, Police Cars came Screaming up the driveway and officers jumped out of the car raising their guns. They kicked open the door, And Took Uncle Dan, into handcuffs and picked Aunt Callie up on a stretcher, She was saying things they couldn't understand. The police Searched the House, Just then Logan came driving up in his beat up car. He was shocked what he had seen, tears came streaming down his face. He parked his car in the middle, of the street and ran toward an officer. "what the Hell happened" Logan screamed the officer. "Please Son, you'll have to exit this area" The officer replied.  
  
" I Fucking Live her" Logan screamed. He pushed the officer and ran to the House. "Madison, Rose" Logan looked franticly for them.  
  
"Where the Hell are my sisters" Logan started to get furious with anger. "there was no one else in the house" The officer was getting angry with Logan. "Tell me where my sisters are" Logan started to tremble at the thought of anything happing to his sisters. He sat on the Ground with his head buried in his hands.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!!*!**!*!*!* Sorry bout the Cussing, but it's the only real way people express Anger.  
  
Stay tuned for next Chapter.  
  
~M@ndy 


	19. i know this is a bad time

Hey Caligurl thanks For all the Reviews~!! And everyone else. ;p *!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!**!*!*!*!*!**! SIMONS HOUSE Still that night.  
  
The whole family plus Madison and Rose were sitting In the kitchen. Waiting to hear from the police and Sergeant Michaels. Finally they heard a knock on the door. They all ran to the door, Sergeant Michaels was there with a boy standing next to him.  
  
"Logan" Rose screamed. He was surprised he had found his sisters, he ran to Madison and Rose and gave each of them a big hug. "I thought something happened to you guys" Logan tried to hide the fear in his voice. "I'm really happy You guys are ok" Logan let back and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You guys can all stay here if you like," Annie as she yawned.  
  
"Rose, Madison you can sleep up stairs with Lucy and Ruthie"  
  
"Logan, you can either share with Robbie or, Simon or the living room, if you like" Annie announced. "Thank you" Logan mumbled.  
  
"Can I talk to you Eric" Sergeant Michaels asked. "Sure" Eric whispered as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Mrs. Markway , Roses Aunt, Well she fell inside the house and hit her head pretty bad"  
  
"Is she alright" Eric whispered with concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well, yes and no she has a concussion and she'll be in the hospital for the night, and she may be going to an addiction clinic for the next month"  
  
"Addiction Clinic?" Eric was surprised.  
  
"Yes, Different Drugs were found in Mrs. Markway's Blood"  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Eric Asked.  
  
"Well, I suggest that you have the Girls and Logan stay her for a few weeks, But if that's to much for you and Annie, They can always stay at the shelter for a few weeks"  
  
"No, I'm Sure Annie wont mind, and besides there old enough to help out around the house." Eric reasoned with him.  
  
"Okay then, I better get back to the station" and with the Sergeant Michaels left the house.  
  
Annie and Eric and everyone else, walked back up to their rooms and up to their beds and went to Asleep.  
  
SIMONS HOUSE NEXT MORNING.  
  
Simon and Rose met each other in the Hallway, "So how did you sleep" Simon asked, as she and Simon walked down the stairs to the Kitchen.  
  
"Good, Except Ruthie snores" Rose laughed she loved the presence of Simon, and All the Camden's. Madison and Robbie were sitting at the table Laughing, but when they saw Rose and Simon they got guilty faces.  
  
"what you, guys do Rob a bank or something" Simon asked sarcastically as he got Rose a glass of orange juice. He handed it to her  
  
"Thanks" She replied as she sat next to Madison. "Do, you think you're Aunt will be okay, before Christmas" Robbie asked sort of regretting what he had just said.  
  
"Um, I hope so" Madison looked down into her bagel, There was a award silence, all of them really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"So, Where's Lucy" Rose broke the silence with a nervous look in her eyes.  
  
"Here I am" Lucy came down the stairs raising her arms in the air, yawning.  
  
"Hey Luce" Simon commented to her. She walked to the fridge and rummaged around, looking for something.  
  
"Is, mom and dad up yet, I got to tell them something" Lucy smiled, Yet Simon knew that this was it, this is what she was going to tell Annie and Eric, or tried too all week. Suddenly footsteps were heard from the stair well, Simon and Lucy Both jumped and looked toward the stairs.  
  
They stared, until they saw Ruthie's brown hair was swaying, back and forth as she silently walked down the stairs. Lucy and Simon Slumped back into their chairs. But Just then Eric and Annie came trotting down the stairs. Lucy glanced at Simon, and Simon gave her a doubting look.  
  
"Mom, Dad I know this is kind of a bad time..But"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~ Cliffie huh...Tune into the Next Chapter M@ndy 


	20. Reactions

I don't own Annie, Eric, Lucy, Robbie, Simon, Ruthie. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Continued. last Chapter.. All were sitting in kitchen when Lucy was about to make.an Announcement  
  
Eric, and Annie stared at there young daughter. Simon looked at Lucy and he could see that what she was about to say was something that made her, feel happy yet scared at the same time.  
  
"Well, Its Good and Bad" Lucy bit her lip. "Well what is it?" Eric finally said leaning his head in to listen.  
  
"I'm, Engaged!" Lucy Said "Oh, Lucy!" Annie ran to her daughter and hugged her.  
  
"And, I'm Pregnant" Lucy said as her mothers arms were tightly around her body. Annie pulled back in horror with her mouth opened wide.  
  
Simon Jumped from the Table "Your What" Simon Said with a sense of anger, that he felt guilty about after.  
  
Lucy looked down and didn't know what she would say next. Annie sat down in the kitchen chair, Eric followed her "Did our Daughter, our 19 year old daughter just say she's pregnant" Annie said while looking at the ground, she was in a daze.  
  
"Yes, I believe that's what she said" Eric glanced at Lucy. Robbie and Madison were shocked. Ruthie even More. Lucy ran up the stairs crying in hysterics. Simon ran upstairs, Lucy ran into the Bathroom. Simon could hear muffled crying. "Lucy" Simon tried comforting her from outside the door. "They hate me, they think I'm tramp" Lucy burst out crying. "Lucy, they could never think that about you" Simon said with a reassuring voice. Rose came walking up the stairs.  
  
"Is she okay?" Rose asked looking up, at Simon. Simon rolled his eyes and put his arm around Roses shoulders. "Lucy, Its Rose can I talk to you" Rose asked through the wooden door to the Bathroom, Lucy inside the bathroom, was sitting on the toilet seat grabbing Kleenex's to wipe her tears. Lucy didn't want to anyone, but yet Rose wasn't a member of her family and she was a girl maybe she'd understand her. Lucy opened the door without saying anything. Rose walked in. Simon stood there, waiting and listening, he had his ear against the door. Then the door opened, Simon almost fell on Rose. "This is kind of personal. Simon" Rose looked up at him with her big Hazel eyes, Simon would do anything she said. Lucy and Rose sat in the bathroom, Lucy still sitting wiping tears, Rose sat on the edge of the bathtub. Rose waited a few minutes before saying anything, Then Lucy glanced up at her.  
  
"So, what's your Fiancés name" Rose asked with a smile. "Bryant" Lucy sniffled. "You Love him?" Rose asked as if she already knew the answer, "Yeah, I really do" Lucy said with a smile.  
  
"So, were you engaged before you found out you were pregnant" Rose asked.  
  
"Yeah" Lucy sniffled. "So what do think it'll be?" Rose smiled. "well, I want a girl" Lucy's eyes lit, up. Rose could tell that Lucy has thought and dreamed about her little girl.  
  
"My sister, Regina has 2 kids and she's not even married yet" Rose said. "Really?" Lucy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, she got pregnant with Allie, When she was 16 then when she was19 she had Dawson." Rose looked disappointed when, she said this.  
  
"It must have screwed, up her life." Lucy doubted. "Well, she had to drop out of school and she wanted to be an artist" "But by the time she had Dawson, she was ready, and it was a lot easier" And Tyler had a job by then, and they were planning on buying an Apartment. But then, Tyler was planning on getting engaged. When he was killed, in a really bad car accident. Now she's dating Andrew this really sweet guy and he's really great with the kids,  
  
"that's good" Lucy smiled and she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Thank you so Much Rose, for talking to me" Lucy Hugged Rose.  
  
"Anytime" Rose smiled.  
  
Annie and Eric came in the small bathroom, "Lucy?" Annie smiled at her. "We're really happy for you" Annie started to Cry.  
  
"Thanks Mom" Lucy jumped up and hugged her mother.  
  
Rose felt out of place, but she smiled at Lucy and her Mother. At the moment she really missed her Mother. 


	21. Christmas

-%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* SIMONS HOUSE .CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
Oh holy night played, as the family drank eggnog, with Few visitors Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank, Their baby. The Colonel and Grandma. Lucy and Bryant, Mary and few other friends from the church. They all were Laughing, Rose sat on the couch with Simon they looked through a picture album and laughed at Simon pictures. The lights were dimmed and the Christmas lights flickered on the pictures of Simon and Ruthie with their Dog happy, in the Album. Madison and Robby walked through the hallway, under the missile tow. "Ohhh, Missile Tow." The all said with excitement. Madison Blushed, and Robbie raised his brow, and leaned his head and gently kissed Madison, she pulled back smiled. Simon turned from the pictures and looked at Rose, "I'm Glad you're Here" Simon Smiled. "Me too" Rose looked at him, she almost started getting teary eyed. "What's wrong" Simon looked deeper into her eyes, he could always tell when something was wrong. She looked back up at him, and her lips started to trembled. He took her Hand, and led her out into the dining room. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"I Love you" Simon said scared yet happy. Rose started to feel dizzy, but it wasn't a sick dizzy it was a daze dizzy. She was overwhelmed, she hasn't her the word Love in so long it was hard for her to realize what Simon had just said. Simon got discouraged as if, she didn't want him to love her. "I'm Sorry" Simon started to Frown.  
  
"No I'm Sorry" Rose hugged him, and started to Cry. Simon grasped her. "I Love you too" Rose whispered in his ear. "I Love you, So much Simon" Rose closed her eyes and took it all in. the sound of the phone ringing blurred, as Simon and Rose were still embraced.  
  
"Rose, Madison, Logan theirs a phone call for you" Annie said as she lowered the volume of the Cd player. Rose pulled away from Simon her eyes were soaked with tears but she was happy. She wiped her eyes and Simon's, "I got to get that" Rose sniffled. Rose walked to kitchen, trying to hide that she was crying, Madison held the phone and Logan was standing next to her in the Kitchen,  
  
"Yes, this is Madison" Madison glanced at Logan. "Dad?" "Is it Really you" Madison opened her mouth wide. Logan and ran to Madison and tried to listen, Rose stood there trying to think of what she should say to her father, the Father that cheated on her mother, who drove her to depression and practically caused her death. Tears came suddenly to Rose. And Anger rose in her heart.  
  
"Dad where are you" Madison asked, she wasn't used to saying Dad, to anyone. It was all so bazaar to her and Logan. But to Rose, she dreamed of this moment the moment when she would talk to her father, ask why he did all those things to them and there mother. Rose sunk into the thought and didn't realize, Madison had the phone sitting right in front of her face. She looked at the touch tone portable phone,  
  
"Here, Rose its Dad" Madison pushed the phone to her ear, Roses voice started to shake, "Hello" Rose said, afraid he wouldn't answer, "Hi Sweetie" Roses Father, that man she barely knew greeted her. "How are you" her said with such a warm voice. Rose couldn't say anything, she just sniffled. "Rose are you there" the man on the other line said. "yes" Rose put on a fake smile. "How's your aunt and uncle" he said, by this time he was already discouraged.  
  
"Well lets , see yeah, everything's Great Dad, Uncle Dan a freaking Drunk, her beat Aunt Callie and she's in the Hospital. I've had to live without mother for 3 years and without father for 5. Yeah but everything's just great, The only Good thing in my life is the Camdens and Simon who I Love, and Madison and Logan. There the only people that love me. But you wouldn't know that because you haven't been around while all this was going on." By this time Rose was crying she threw the phone on the counter and ran up the stairs. Simon ran after her she fell walking up the stairs and laid there crying, "I hate him, I hate him" she screamed. Simon lifted her off the ground and held her in his arms. Logan came running up the stairs. He came and hugged her. And then after a few minutes Madison came.  
  
"Stop it, Stop it" Madison screamed at Rose. Rose shut her eyes at looked up at Madison face, "You got to Stop it, Right Now" Madison knelt beside her. Rose started to get scared and thought why was Madison, screaming at her. "you have people that Love you, there's no reason for you be like this, so what Dad left us, he never cared about us anyway. Stop trying to bring mom back its not going to work by getting mad at Dad."  
  
Madison said loudly but when talked about her mom she broke down in tears. Rose hugged her so hard there was a new understanding between them. Between all of them, they could live without there dad they could let it go.  
  
NEXT MORNING CHRISTMAS  
  
All the Camden's and Markway's were opening presents, Aunt Callie had given the Camden's money to Buy them presents since she wouldn't be able to be with them. They all sat looking at each other with smiles on their faces even Rose was beaming. "Come on everyone Breakfast is ready" Annie came in with the widest smile on her face. They all ran to take there seats. When the door bell rang Eric went to the door, when he opened her saw a middle aged woman, with her arm in a sling.  
  
"Reverend!" the Woman Smiled, "Mrs. Markway" Eric smiled and welcomed in the door.  
  
"How is every one?" The woman asked. "Good, everyone's Doing Great" Eric exclaimed. The woman and Eric, walked into the Dining room, where everyone was eating and laughing, Rose looked up and met the eyes of the woman.  
  
"Aunt Callie" she Screamed. She ran and gave her a hug. "Hi" her aunt greeted her. "You're Here" Rose smiled. "Yep, I'm here" Aunt Callie said as she laughed, "But I got to talk to you, and Maddie, and Logan" Aunt Callie whispered.  
  
~The all sat and ate breakfast. After words all the Markways met in the kitchen, "You're dad Call last night Right" Aunt Callie had a stern look on her face. "Yes, he Called" Rose said frowning remembering all the events of last night. "Well, I want you 3, to go live with him" Aunt Callie said as she tightened her lips. "What" they all argued , they couldn't believe what they just heard.  
  
"He betrayed us" Rose yelled. She was furious. "Obviously, your mother did not Tell us the truth" Aunt Callie almost couldn't believe they were arguing with her.  
  
"What" Madison questioned her Aunt. "How do know that he's not lying to you, Aunt Callie" Logan piped in. "Its all in a letter, that your mother wrote to your father. The day he left"  
  
"I cant believe this" Madison pressed her teeth, together. 


	22. Now that i know

**^***^*^*^^**^^*^**^^*^***^*^*^*^^* SIMONS HOUSE Continued.  
  
"It, True" Aunt Callie's eyes started to water. She couldn't believe for all these years, they had hated him.  
  
"Your Father never cheated on your Mother" Aunt Callie, confessed. "You're Lying" Rose's Voice started to weaken. Aunt Callie walked over to Rose, and hugged her.  
  
"I don't believe You" Madison screamed. "Madison, you don't have to believe me but its True" Aunt Callie lifted her head, looking and looked at Madison.  
  
"You're Father coming here tomorrow, to see you guys" Aunt Callie smiled.  
  
"Do we have to go back with, him" Rose looked up at her aunt who was still hovering over her. " Well, I would suggest you meet him first" Aunt Callie laughed. "He, is your Father" Aunt Callie stated.  
  
"Psh, some Father" Logan spat. "He's your Father and he loves you"  
  
~Later on Simon and Rose, were sitting upstairs playing checkers. And drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"I don't want go with my Father" Rose sighed. "But, he's probably a really nice guy Rose I don't think you guys ever gave him a chance. And he didn't do the things your mother said her did according to you're Aunt" Simon looked up from the Checker game.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Rose took a deep breath. "I think you should give him a chance" Simon smiled up at her. She looked up, her face was bright red.  
  
"You want me to Leave you! Simon" "Don't you realize if I leave I'd be leaving across to country, I wouldn't get to see you! Don't you get it" Rose started to Cry. Simon never though that Rose, leaving would mean he would be leaving him. "I don't want you to leave" He whispered.  
  
"Then I cant go with my father" Rose leaned her hand against her head. Simon didn't know what to say, he didn't want rose to leave him, what would he do without her.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Rose, Madison and Logan Sat in the living room waiting for there Father. Aunt Callie had to go back to hospital, so they were in this Alone. The door bell rang, and there stomachs jumped they looked nervously at each other. Eric walked to the Door, But Rose slipped in front of him.  
  
"I'll get it" Rose smiled faintly. She opened to door, to a man with dark brown hair, and gentle hazel eyes, He looked insecure, maybe as insecure as Rose. Rose stood observing, this man. "Can I come in" The man asked. Rose heart started to pound. "Sure" Rose opened to door, farther and let him in.  
  
"Rose you turned into such a young lady" The man said Sofly. "Thank you" Rose blushed. The Man looked around the house, and saw his other two children sitting on the couch. "Maddie! Is that you, Wow I can barely recognize you" "Logan, I remember when you were in diapers" "I cant believe How much I've missed of your childhood." Their Father started to wipe his eyes.  
  
"I'm So Sorry" He hugged Madison. And then Logan and Then Rose. They were so happy, yet confused was this really their father, the father that their mother lied about they father that supposedly ran off with some cheap waitress. "Dad, We missed you" Rose hugged her Father.  
  
"I missed you guys more, that you'll ever Know" he commented. "Then why you leave" Logan pulled back and asked. Trying not to sound judgmental.  
  
"You're Mother, left me a note when she went to pick you guys up from school, saying she didn't want me around anymore. So I left" Their Father Shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't mom want you around" Rose asked. "I don't know, she just didn't want me around" He answered. "Then why did she start drinking" Madison looked furiously at her Father. "Well, she asked for money and I couldn't give it to her, I didn't have any maybe she just wanted to drink away her problems." He shook his head, he was devastated when she died.  
  
"Where do you live Now" Logan asked. "New York" "That's far away" Rose tried not to think about how far she'd be away from Simon.  
  
"Yeah, other side of the country" Her father commented. "I Love Simon, I cant go to New York" Rose blurted out of no where.  
  
"Well, um" Roses Father felt very uncomfortable, "But, Now that I know the truth I'm sure where I want to go" Rose admitted. 


	23. Kissed Snowflakes End

*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^ SIMONS HOUSE. Continued.  
  
They all stood, tense in the living room. As Rose was speaking.  
  
"Now that I know the truth, I know where I want to stay, I want to stay with Simon, I Love him! And I don't want to leave him. And to be with him. He's the only person I've ever truly loved." Rose got serious.  
  
Simon was standing on the stairwell, and at this, moment he knew he never wanted to be with anyone else. But Rose, he loved her and they've been through so much this past year. They went from not even knowing each other, to tragedies and living together, And Saying I Love you. It all happens so fast yet so, wonderfully.  
  
Rose's Dad, hugged his daughter, "I won't take you away from Simon I promise" Simon came down the stairs. He felt bad that she would give up her father, which she hasn't seen in 5 yrs, to be with him. But at the same time he was so happy. And even more in love with her.  
  
"I'll move to Glenoak." Rose's Father said as, she went to hug his other children.  
  
"You'd Do that, for me and Simon. and Us" Rose started shaking with excitement.  
  
"I'd Do anything for you, guys I love you" Rose hugged her Dad. And then Simon.  
  
A few hours later. All the relatives Packed to leave. And all the Family sat drinking hot cocoa. Simon and Rose sat on the Couch watching a Christmas movie on the TV. When Something caught Roses Eye. "Look its Snowing" Rose kneeled against the window. And looked at the tiny white snow flakes, sparking down.  
  
"Come on" Simon grabbed Roses Hand, and led her outside. They had no coats no gloves no hats, they stood out in the cold, looking up at the Sky watching as the snowflakes came silently falling on their heads, They could smell the snow and Taste it. Simon looked down at Rose, and passionately kissed her. The Snow Came falling down on them as they stood in their winter paradise.  
  
The END.  
  
Simon and Rose, remained in Love over the years. Rose's Father moved to Glenoak,. And Aunt Callie moved in with them, and Madison and Robbie dated, but didn't last long. Lucy and Bryant got married In the spring, and are doing a good job of being parents to their baby girl Danielle, 


	24. Ideas For a Sequel

Hey, I thought maybe I'd make a sequel to Simon Meets Rose. But I need Ideas. So.if u could Review or Email me at Amandangel56@hotmail.com. If u have any ideas??? 


End file.
